Loki's Origin
by Move-2-da-beat-femme
Summary: NOT FOLLOWING THOR MOVIE TIMELINE! - He looked up and watched in confusion as his arm—starting at his fist—slowly turned blue. "What are you doing to me?" he cried, terrified that he was dying. Laufey seemed to be staring at his blue arm and did not seem to be of any help anytime soon. - Please read and review. This is my first Thor fanfic, so no flames please.


_ Loki sat in the frozen cell, cursing himself for not bringing a warmer coat. Of course, he had not exactly expected to get caught anyway. It was supposed to be a simple errand; go to Jotunheim, collect a bagful of underground ice crystals, get a few frozen leaves, and return to Asgard via the Bifrost Bridge. What he had not counted on was the Jotun's expecting him to go to the crystals, and therefore having the element of surprise and knocking him out. When he awoke, well, the rest was just sitting in the cell and cursing at himself._

_ 'I should have accepted Thor's company,' he thought bitterly, remembering his brother joking about him being caught in icicles and needing him to come anyway; how right Thor was._

_ The brig cell banged open and Loki grew still, not looking up as heavy footsteps drew closer. He got an idea, though it was taking quite a chance, and began to whisper the words that popped into his mind._

_ "Prisoner, on your feet; King Laufey orders your presence."_

_ Loki climbed to his feet, still not looking up, and shuffled over to the center of the cell, then stopping, looking up finally and smirking at the guard, emerald eyes gleaming in a mischievous way that would make anyone see why he was the God of Mischief. The guard snarled at the silent challenge and stormed in. He reached down to grab Loki, but his hand went right through the young god. He stared, confused, before turning sharply as the cell door slammed closed and the lock slid firmly in place. The air rippled outside of the cell and Loki appeared, a genuine smile on his face._

_ "It worked better than I had expected," he cackled before turning and running—slipping once or twice—out the door, snickering at the howl of rage that passed the trapped guard's lips._

_ He was trying to preserve warmth—his magic helped—, so he could not turn invisible for a little while longer. He remained in the shadows as he ran, freezing in place every time a Jotun came close. He managed to make it out of the crumbled castle just as the alarms alerting his escape went off._

_ "About time," he whispered, panting a bit from having to run so long. "I was just about to get insulted that my wonderful escape had not been noticed."_

_ "Hey, Asgardian, freeze!" a rough voice roared from behind him._

_ Loki did the exact opposite; he began sprinting for the location he had arrived in. He could feel the ground shaking underneath him as the Jotuns got closer. Deciding he'd rather be cold than be caught again, he teleported. He landed pretty close to where he had begun—not as close as he had wanted, but closer than he had been a few seconds before—and continued to run. He laughed joyfully when he saw the markings that the Bifrost Bridge had left; he was almost to the 'home-stretch', as the Midgardians said. Of course, Loki never had a really good luck streak._

_ Just as he was about to reach the pick-up spot, he was grabbed by the back of his thin cloak and yanked into the air. A strangled cry was torn from his throat as the string to his clock tightened around his neck; tears pricked the corners of his eyes from the pain. He was turned to face the Frost Giant who had caught him and his blood ran cold…er. Laufey did not look amused._

_ "Such a puny Asgardian," the King of Jotunheim rumbled. "You may have hid your secret from all the other Asgardians, but you cannot keep it from me."_

_ Loki was confused; he reached up and pulled on the string of his cloak, trying to get enough breath to speak. "What are you talking about?" he choked._

_ "You have kept the secret well for so long, _princess_," Laufey answered._

_ Loki had never been so offended in his whole life. "I am not a princess!" he shrieked as loud as he could, reaching up and slamming a fist on the side of Laufey's arm. He felt stupid and waited to be burned from the severe cold, but he didn't feel anything but a cold, electrifying tingle traveling down his arm. He looked up and watched in confusion as his arm—starting at his fist—slowly turned blue._

_ "What are you doing to me!?" he cried, terrified that he was dying._

_ Laufey seemed to be staring at his blue arm and did not seem to be of any help anytime soon. Loki looked down as the tingling reached his chest and watched the blue travel up his chest and up his neck until he couldn't see it. He lifted his free arm—why he has not lowered his other arm, he did not know—and watched it slowly became blue as well. He could feel the tingling crawling up his face and his vision swam for a few seconds. When he could see again, he was face-to-face with Laufey. The Frost Giant's close proximity—and breath, if Loki was to be honest—was not at all appealing, so he leaned away._

_ "…so Odin AllFather has lied after all," Laufey muttered to himself._

_ 'Lied about what?' Loki wondered._

_ He let out a small shriek as he was suddenly lowered to the ground. He was dropped on his behind, but he preferred it to being dropped from way up there. He craned his neck as he looked up at Laufey._

_ "Go home, Asgardian, and never return," he snarled, turning and walking away._

_ Loki looked down and saw that the blue was retreating as his iridescent skin took over once more. Shocked and confused, he slowly got to his feet and walked to the ring of symbols from Asgard._

_ "Heimdall, bring me home," he said quietly, lost in thought._

_ A multitude of colors surrounded him and before he disappeared, he turned to look towards Laufey; he was surprised to see the Jotun looking back at him as well. Then he was standing in the golden dome that was the Bifrost Bridge. He turned slowly and walked out of the dome. He looked up at Heimdall, who gave him an impassive look before handing over the reins of Sleipnir, Odin's horse. Loki took the reins and walked a few steps away from Heimdall before climbing onto the eight-legged horse. He no longer cared that he had not gotten the ingredients for his potion; he was feeling sick and lightheaded, and he just wanted to sleep. He clicked his tongue lightly, digging his heels gently into the steed's sides. Sleipnir snorted and began to trot for the kingdom of Asgard. Loki stared without seeing, mind running a million miles at once._


End file.
